the kenshin dimension meets tootsie pops!
by i no longer use this
Summary: exactly what the title sayz. Humor and does pointlessness count as a Genre? plz R&R! n.n


Heya peeps I have no Idea why I wrote this but I did. So yeah. Its really pointless but in a funny way. So yeah here it is I might even spread my pointlessness to other animes so yeah anywayz here it goes.  
  
Oh yeah disclaimer (what a lousy piece of shit aint it eh?): *to the tune of Winnie the pooh why because he's awesome* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Rurouni Kenshin. I don't Rurouni Kenshin. The cute little oro-ing samurai!! n.n (--- Stupidity and kawaii-ness in its greatest form!!!  
  
MIA RYANAKI'S POINTLESS STORY!!!  
  
Mia asks (along with meh friend Stephanie) the Kenshin Dimension this famous world wide known question: How many licks does it take to get the center of tootsie pop? *silence* PLAY THE GOD DAMNED MUSIC!!! * Dramatic music playz* ::DUM DUMM DUMMMM:: *gasps* oh yeah they're were also hired to ask this question by the tootsie roll pop company to ask these people.  
  
Meh: Ahem sorry. *Starts suckin on a tootsie pop* But yeah I'm gunna ask Kenshie and the gang that infamous question. So lets go and ask that hottie Kenshie and all his friends. *long time passes from walking and looking for the Kamiya dojo* pant.pant.pant.. About friggin Time!!!!! So now im here at the Kamiya dojo. And well wouldjya look at that here comes Kaoru lets go ask her!  
  
Stephanie: Uh. ok.  
  
Meh:*walks up to Kaoru* Konnichiwa! My name is Mia Ryanaki.  
  
Kaoru:.oh hello.  
  
Stephanie: And im Stephanie! ^_^  
  
Kaoru: hi.  
  
Meh: Well anywayz I came here to ask you a question.  
  
Kaoru: Ok go ahead.  
  
Meh: So Kaoru do you know how many lick does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll?  
  
Kaoru: Um I dunno let me see.  
  
Meh: Oh yeah here. *Opens a large leather bag and passes her a one*  
  
Kaoru: One *lick* two *lick* three *lick Chomp. Starts crunchin on the candy* Three. So three licks.  
  
Yahiko: *walks in and looks at Kaoru* what are you doin now busu? Getting fatter? HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kaoru: *Looks around for something to hit him with*  
  
Meh: Here. *Hands Kaoru the leather bag*  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: *rubs head* Hey what the heck was that for!??!  
  
Kaoru: *hands back bag* Thanks.  
  
Meh: No problem.  
  
Kaoru: That was for calling me fat and a busu now 1000 strokes.NOW!!!  
  
Yahiko: Ok. Hey who's this other busu?  
  
Meh: *puts Yahiko in a strangle hold* your worst nightmare if you call me that again.  
  
Stephanie: ehehe. Sorry please excuse Mia. Hello. Im Stephanie. ^_^; *Starts trying to pry Mia off of Yahiko* could you please answer a question for us?  
  
Mia: *finally lets go of Yahiko and starts glaring at him*  
  
Yahiko: go ahead.  
  
Stephanie: So Yahiko. Do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Yahiko: Oh that ones easy. *takes one* one *lick* two *chomp.* two.  
  
Stephanie: eh thanks! Is there anyone else that we can ask?  
  
Yahiko: yeah Sanosuke and Kenshin are inside.  
  
Mia: *thinking of kenshin* oh really?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah follow me!  
  
Stephanie and Mia: *follows Yahiko into Dojo followed by Kaoru. *  
  
Sanosuke: Oi. Missy I'm hungry. Could you spot me some cash so I could go buy some lunch? Who are they?  
  
Mia: I'm a bored fan fiction author askin random anime characters how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.  
  
Stephanie: Yeah. And I'm helping too! ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: I meant your name.  
  
Mia: Oooh! Ehehehe..sorry sorry. My name is Mia. (it's pronounced My. Sorry I get really mad when people start sayin meh name wrong. And in all my other stories its still pronounced MY!! Not anything else aiights?? Thankies!)  
  
Stephanie: And I'm Stephanie! ^_^  
  
Mia: ya know you really should really stop the ^_^in.  
  
Stephanie: this ^_^?  
  
Mia: yes the ^_^  
  
Stephanie: why?  
  
Mia: IT'S ANNOYING!!  
  
Stephanie: Ok. Ok.  
  
Mia: Ehehehe sorry. But yeah. Sano do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Sano: Yeah! *grabs one then chomps on it the stick still sticking out* Zero.  
  
Mia: Thanks.  
  
Stephanie: That can't be it! Who else lives here?  
  
Mia: *punches Stephanie* KENSHIN DUMB-ASS!!  
  
Stephanie: o.O oh yeah.  
  
Sano: You know Kenshin lives here?  
  
Mia: .Oh I didn't exactly know. I just heard stories that the quote, un quote "Battousai" lives here. *does the finger quotey thingy.*  
  
Sano: Oh. Here lemme take you to him.  
  
Stephanie: *whispers to Mia* yeah suure. 'I heard stories'. yeah right you crazy stalker.stories.Tch.  
  
Mia:...*hits Stephanie again*  
  
Sano: Wait here. *leaves to go get Kenshin*  
  
Mia: Steph! We're finally gunna meet Kenshin!!! WAII!!! n.n Oh! Teeth check! *looks into each other's mouths.*  
  
Steph: Wait Mia! There's somethin in your braces! No wait.that's just the colored rubber band.never mind.ehehe.  
  
Mia: XD  
  
Kenshin: Hello. Sano said you wanted to ask me a question. ^_^x  
  
Both: *hearts in eyes, drools.*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Mia: ahem. Sorry. Hello my name is Mia Ryanaki. We're professional interviewers hired by the tootsie roll company to ask people how many licks to get to the center of m.a tootsie pop.  
  
Stephanie: Y- *gets elbowed in the stomach* umph.  
  
Mia: *murmurs quietly from corner of mouth* back off he's mine bitch.*looks back at Kenshin* n.n  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Mia: I know its strange, personally I didn't really want to do it ourselves but were getting paid for it and I'm.we're in a desperate need off money.  
  
Kenshin: Oh ok. ^_^x  
  
Mia: So Kenshin. Do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Kenshin: I really don't know that I don't! ^_^x  
  
Mia: *turns to Steph. Whispers* KAWAII!!!!! n.n  
  
Kenshin: So who's your friend?  
  
Mia: Oh her? How rude of me. That is Stephanie you could just call her Steph if you like.  
  
Steph: Hi.  
  
Kenshin: Hello. ^_^x So Mia-dono. What was it that you needed to ask me again I forgot.  
  
Mia: oh yeah um.Oh yeah! Do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop? *hands him a tootsie pop.* Wow I have bad memory. Oh that right I suffer from short-term memory loss.  
  
Kenshin: Really?  
  
Mia: No I just like sayin that.  
  
Steph: She's saw Finding Nemo to many times.  
  
Kenshin: *has no idea what their talking about.* oh. *starts eating tootsie pop. And is counting mentally* this kinda looks like its gunna take awhile. Would you like to stay for a while?  
  
Steph: Oh no. Thanks for the offer. I'd love to though but we really have to ask other people.  
  
Mia: *sadly agrees* yeah. We gotta go walking around for a while. Kenshin: really well I could help if you'd like.  
  
Mia: *yells before Steph could decline* SURE!!!  
  
Well there was pointless story I'll add more later but yeah. Plz read and review. C ya! n.n 


End file.
